It was Mine
by Foxgurl
Summary: HunnyMori shonen ai It was his, no questions asked. Why were people always trying to take it from him? It wasn't like they were important. They were nothing, they didn't deserve it as much as he did. He didn't want to share.


_A/N: I love Hunny and Mori and I vowed I would write a small, confusing yet understandable story about them. (yes, I'm well aware that I didn't make sense, however, you must take into account that I have to read a poem from Alice and the Looking Glass) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. If you're confused at first, wait until the end. DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA NOR MY STORY. THAT IS PLAGIARISM and I WILL get angry. Okies? Fank you, enjoy. –grin- _

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunny nor Mori. I have cake though.

_**---It was Mine--- **_

"Takashi! Cake!"

Kaoru swiftly turned his head to gaze over the couch of the Host Club room, frowning slightly when Takashi, better known by the underlings as Mori-senpai, rose slowly to his feet and walked unhesitantly towards the snack room. The girls whom he was serving as a host sighed and started jabbering amongst themselves in confusion.

"He's at it again..." the younger twin grumbled, shifting back around to smile at his brother and their customers.

The girls all looked worried as they glanced past the twins to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's horrible the way he's treating Mori-senpai today..." a soft spoken young girl said, gently running her fingertips across her lips in dismay, "I've never seen Hunny-senpai so angry."

And it was true. The small teen sat rigidly at the table, fork in his left hand, knife in his right, completely unmoving. His bunny doll was tossed carelessly on the ground along with all his other happy little items he generally carried around with him. The corners of his mouth were pressed taunt in a frown instead of adorning his usually cheerful composition. Completely overlooking his customers, his eyes were cool and passive... that was, until Mori came up and set a piece of cake before him. Then his eyes just reflected anger. The girls around him burst into tears or simply moved away as Hunny glared up at Mori with what could only be described as hatred. He moved to stab the fork into the cake and raise it to his mouth where he savagely bit into it; chomping with such force it was possible for him to break his teeth. Mori just glanced down at him, calm and relaxed as usual, then strolled back over to his girls. He sat and didn't look at Hunny as the girls all fussed and started murmuring about 'Poor Mori-senpai!' However, Hunny just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the back of Mori's head as, again and again, he bit into his cake with near animal-like behavior. When he was done, he dropped his utensils on the plate with a loud clatter and sat rigid again, eyes unwavering.

"Takashi! Cake!" he bellowed again in his slightly childish voice, clenching his fists at his sides.

Kaoru and Hikaru rolled their eyes and smiled at their customers who were all but stunned and mortified by Hunny-chan's antics.

"What's wrong!? Did Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai get into a fight?" one girl mumbled, wiping away her tears as she reached for a glass of tea.

"Dunno. Our lord went to go get them this morning and was surprised to find them already here, sitting at opposite sides of the room," Hikaru mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, "They've been like this ever since. Hunny just sits there, at that table, and orders Mori to get him cake. Then Mori does and sits back down and the whole thing repeats itself."

The girls all gasped and daintily held their hands up to their mouths, chattering to themselves about different scenarios and reasons behind the usual circumstance. Kaoru smiled devilishly at Hikaru as the girls got enraptured in their conversation. Hikaru smirked back and settled more comfortable into the couch, closing his eyes.

"It's about time," he muttered as Kaoru snuggled into his side and rested his feet up on the couch.

"Takashi!! More Cake!!"

Hunny's face hardened as Mori stood for the umpteenth time and made swift strides towards the snack room. Careful eyes followed his every moment as he selectively picked out a cake with pink lacy frosting and a large plump strawberry. Watching, as he closed and locked the door to the snack room, placing the cake precariously on a china set. Watching, as Mori side stepped and started walking towards him. Watching, as the taller dark haired boy walked straight past him toward one of his girl customers who took the cake gratefully and sat down. Hunny twitched in annoyance then stood, turning on his heel to glance daggers at Mori's back.

"Takashi, you gave her MY cake," he seethed, yelling loud enough to hush the crowded room and even pause Tamaki in his charming.

Mori just folded his arms across his chest and turned to face Hunny, his eyes blank and unreadable.

"No. You've had too much. You can have some more tomorrow," he stated in a mellow tone, going back to take care of his customers.

All eyes that were once glued to Mori then shifted towards Hunny to see what the young looking boy would do. Everything grew even quieter as Hunny bowed his head; face completely covered by his bangs. An awkward vibration filled the void of the empty atmosphere... however, when nothing happened, a few quiet whispers started filling the air. Then more whispers erupted soon after that then even talking became more frequent. Everyone wanted to know... what was the cause behind such antics? Then the room rang with gasps and some shrieks as Hunny picked up his china plate and chucked it at Mori's head. The plate shattered as it made contact. Screaming could be heard in the back of the room as Mori slumped forward and nearly collapsed. Hunny just raised his head, revealing tears around his eyes so filled with hatred. Fists clenched tight began to shake as did the rest of his small body as he struggled to remain angered and not burst into sorrows.

"That was MY cake!! MINE!! Why did you give it to HER!?" he hollered, taking a deep breath to try to keep in his sadness, "Mine! It was mine and you gave it away!! I hate you!! I hate you!!"

It became apparent that the two needed to be separated. The twins rushed to Mori's side, as did Tamaki, as Haruhi made a mad dash towards Hunny, scolding him as well as trying to comfort him. Kyoya sat at his table, whipping out his cell phone to warn his secret police that they may be needed in the near future.

Everyone was surprised as Mori pushed the three boys away and rose to his feet, staggering a bit. He quickly wiped the blood away from his face and strode unsteadily towards Hunny. Haruhi immediately tried to coax the small boy into leaving the room upon realization, only to be ignored completely. Hunny stood completely still, weeping slightly but face still set with determination. The taller boy walked straight up to Hunny, pausing only momentarily before grabbing the shaking boy by his collar and dragging him towards the door to the next room. Within an instant, Hunny was struggling, wriggling and kicking, spewing insults and hateful words. To anyone who didn't know the boy, they feared what Mori was going to do to him. To the Host Club, they were completely startled as to why Hunny didn't just drop kick him. Something was definitely wrong.

When they got into the next room, Mori shoved Hunny in and locked the door behind them. Immediately, Hunny charged forward to try and land a punch on the taller boy's face. Mori quickly evaded it and sidestepped to the right, managing easily to avoid the swipe Hunny initiated soon after.

"I hate you, Takashi!!" the small boy wailed, finally allowing himself to start bawl openly while attacking Mori with all his might.

However, his emotions greatly affected his fighting style, making him slower and clumsy. Mori easily avoided every blow and even though he had the opportunity to take the offense, he remained defensive. Moving out of the way when necessary. Blocking where needed. Doing all without saying a word. Without showing a hint of anger, confusion, or sadness. Completely passive. Hunny darted forward and aimed to punch the hell out of him, only managing to punch the wall behind him to a breaking point. The wall exploded in an eruption of paint chips and wood. That ended it. Hunny stood, whole body trembling, in that one spot, slowly slumping against the wall and closing his eyes. Tears ran swiftly down his boyish cheeks as he cried in childish tantrum, wailing loud enough that it was a surprise nobody was knocking on the door asking if they were alright.

"Why didn't you give it to me...? Why? It was for me... you got it for me..." he whimpered hoarsely, hiccupping as he shuddered, "I don't want to share. It was mine. Why do I have to share...?"

Mori stepped up quickly and turned Hunny, pinning him against the wall. The blond boy gasped then blinked and struggled half-heartedly to pull away, crying even harder.

"I won't share Takashi! I won't share you! You're mine!! I don't want to share you, I hate you!! I hate you!! Why do you force me to share?!" he shouted, not particularly caring whether or not Mori thought he was a big baby.

Mori, face completely blank, slowly melted and found himself smiling slightly. Hunny's tears slowly dwindled when he felt Mori gently glide his hand over his cheek, rubbing tenderly over the skin in a comforting way. The younger looking boy leaned into the touch and hiccupped again, causing Mori to chuckle quietly.

"Mitsukuni," he murmured in his deep voice, leaning in close to that their foreheads gently touched, "I'm sorry you hate me."

Hunny sniffed slightly and allowed his eyes to go half-lidded as he stared at Mori full of remorse. Tears trailed silently down his face. Pulling away from his tight grip, Hunny lunged himself at Mori and wrapped his arms around his waist, bursting into another fit of hysteria.

"I'm sorry!! Sorry Sorry Sorry!! I'll share!! I'll be good!! Just don't say sorry!! I don't hate you at all!! I love you Takashi!" Hunny exploded, tightening his embrace, "I love you..."

Mori blinked, stunned, then smiled and placed a hand on Hunny's head, causing the blond to pull back slightly and stare at the taller boy in confusion. Mori quickly leaned down and took Hunny's face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. Hunny blinked and flustered as he grew silent, staring, wide eyed, at Mori as he pulled away. Mori just smiled and tugged Hunny into a gently embrace, picking him up and cradling him close to his chest. Hunny felt his eyes slowly slide shut as he cuddle into Mori's shirt, getting lost in the feeling of comfort.

"Aa. Mitsukuni."

_**---Fin**_

_**Oh how I adore cake...**_


End file.
